Various testing and debugging software may be used to test or debug hardware systems and applications stored on such systems. During the debugging process, the hardware systems and applications on the systems may generate one or more events indicative of a status of the hardware or applications being tested/debugged. Controlling the generation of at least some of these events would enhance debugging capabilities.